In a typical wireless network, one or more wireless stations are associated with a common wireless access point. Communication between wireless stations is through the access point, which limits access to stations that have accepted security credentials and also provides an interface to other networks, such as a wired network and/or a public network, such as the Internet. The wireless network typically operates in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard for wireless Local Area Networks (LANs).
Wireless networking is now being used by all market segments: in-home, public access and the enterprise. The usage models include remote corporate access, Internet browsing in the home, peer-to-peer collaboration and, recently, voice-over-Internet. However, wireless networking based on IEEE 802.11 MAC (Medium Access Control) is only useful when the mobile station is approximately 150 meters from the access point relaying the data. For distances of approximately one kilometer, the wireless throughput is essentially unusable. Two devices operating according to the 802.11 standard, even when operating at maximum transmit power and using any antenna cannot effectively communicate at distances greater than about 200 meters due to timing restrictions of the CSMA/CA part of the 802.11 MAC.